


something nice

by nasaplates



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, not really though mingyu is just big and stupid and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Mingyu tries to get Junhui something nice.





	something nice

**Author's Note:**

> no clue where this came from except that jungyuhao has cursed my dick. unbetaed, yeeted into the world because why not. enjoy?

The wood is shockingly smooth under Mingyu's fingertips, feeling more like stone than the remnants of a tree. More alive, maybe, he thinks as he traces the carved cat's arched back with the pad of his thumb. It's beautiful, but it isn't  _ right,  _ he decides, dancing the little sculpture and murmuring soft sounds to go with it.

Minghao huffs a laugh, smiling indulgently even while he rolls his eyes. It's one of Mingyu's favorite expressions. It's easy to know someone loves you when you're being kind, or sweet, or sexy. But that fondness, that's how he knows Minghao loves him for real.

Mingyu ducks his head, trying to hide his smile in his sweatshirt while he puts the cat gently back in place on the shelf. 

"Come on," Minghao says, tucking his slender hand into Mingyu's elbow. "It's late, he'll be wondering."

"But I haven't found anything yet!" Mingyu pouts and Minghao clicks his tongue.

"We'll pick up something spicy, that one place is on the way." Minghao is already steering them out of the little shop, smiling and nodding at the clerk while Mingyu drags behind, swiveling to look at the mishmash of trinkets and candies.

The trouble is, the entire shop is a place Junhui would like. But he would like it in a Junhui way: playing and laughing, making terrible jokes about the silliness of the odds and ends, putting everything neatly back where it came from and, at most, purchasing a chocolate out of politeness and then immediately handing it to Mingyu because he likes them best of the three of them.

The trouble is, Junhui is fun, and funny, and good to Mingyu in all those kinds of little ways. And Mingyu, well. He isn't.

In some ways, being with Minghao and Junhui both is the easiest relationship Mingyu has ever been in. They fit, like puzzle pieces no one would ever think would slide together the way they do. And they've got so much love between them their little apartment overflows with it sometimes, so much that Mingyu likes to imagine that when they open the windows happiness must spill out like a cloud. 

Sometimes, though, Mingyu feels like Junhui is an alien creature, completely incomprehensible to a simple dumb human like him. Like there's a canyon between them, and no bridge that he can see.

Minghao always knows, when Junhui needs space and not to be smothered with a hug, when he needs prodding, when he needs soup. They fight too, sometimes, but Minghao always knows how to fix it, almost like he can read Junhui's mind, like Junhui can read his. Mingyu, though, well. Sometimes he fucks up, like that morning when he accidentally knocked over Junhui's favorite mug, shattering it and spilling tea all over Junhui's favorite shoes. And worse than anger, worse than anything else, Junhui just looked sad, and defeated, and small.

If Mingyu had his way, could do anything, had a genie at his command, magic powers, whatever, he would make sure Junhui never felt sad, or defeated, or small. He would make sure Junhui always felt as big, and good, and strong as he was in Mingyu's eyes.

Minghao leans into Mingyu's shoulder, stopping them outside of the little restaurant Junhui likes and squeezes his bicep.

"You know he isn't mad at you, right?" It was always weird when he pulled the mind reading thing, but Mingyu was used to it by now. At this point, it only ever made him feel warm.

"Yeah, I know," Mingyu says, frustrated, wanting to shrink into his sweater. "I just. I wanted to give him something nice."

"Food is nice," Minghao says, "He likes food."

Mingyu rolls his eyes and groans. "I mean," he pauses, purses his lips.  _ "Nice _ nice.  _ Different _ nice. Like.  _ I love you _ nice.  _ I saw this and thought of you _ nice.  _ You make my life special _ nice. Y'know?"

Minghao turns them gently, glances over Mingyu's shoulder. He's always doing things like that, moving Mingyu out of people's way when Mingyu doesn't notice he's being an obstacle. It's sweet, but just then it makes him feel more miserable.

"I just feel like I don't take care of him enough. Neither of you, really. I want to do nice things for you, but it's always you or Junhui doing nice things for me while I," Mingyu gestures with an arm, bitter and a little sad, "accidentally wreck your day."

A pair of arms wrap around Mingyu's middle from behind, making him jump, and then settle immediately. His body knows it's Junhui before his mind catches up.

"Oh, babe," Junhui murmurs, hooking his chin over Mingyu's shoulder, his face only awkwardly visible out of the corner of Mingyu's eye. Mingyu flushes with embarrassment. "You didn't wreck my day, dummy. I liked that mug, but not even close to as much as I like you."

Mingyu knocks their heads together a little, stays pressed to him like he'll be able to know if he's being bullshitted through osmosis. He glares at Minghao while he's at it.

"You set me up for that, didn't you?"

Minghao just smiles tenderly at them both. Junhui snickers and then hums, the way Mingyu has learned means he wants to kiss him but can't because they're in public. Something about knowing that is like reading a sentence in Mandarin without having to be told what it means.

"X, X, X," Mingyu says. Junhui crinkles his nose and then pulls away far enough they can look at each other properly. He looks about two seconds from laughing or checking Mingyu's forehead for a fever. "XO, yeah?" Mingyu explains. "You're already giving me the O."

Junhui's face dawns like the sun and his laugh is as clear as bells. Mingyu thinks he'd like to spend a lifetime watching the laughlines slowly deepen on his face. 

Still half laughing, Junhui says, "I'll give you the O, alright," and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Mingyu and Minghao groan in concert, making Junhui break out into another round of chuckles.

He lets Mingyu go, and Mingyu doesn't have time to miss him before Junhui's slung his arms around Mingyu and Minghao's shoulders and turned them to the door of the restaurant.

"Come on then," Junhui says, smiling wide and true. "Get me something nice."


End file.
